


(Love Me) Like I'm Not Made of Stone

by prettyboyj



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And On Billy Hargrove, Angst, Bad 80s references, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Week of Love, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M, Max Dustin and Susan are only there for like two seconds, Mentions of Billy Dying, Neck Kissing, Post-Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Post-Stranger Things 3, Scar Care, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Fluff, Steve Also Has a Crush On Rob Lowe, Steve has anxiety, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyj/pseuds/prettyboyj
Summary: Billy's alive after a month of surgeries. Recovering from it all is a bitch and Steve gets stuck being the one to drive him to and from his weekly check ups. He realizes that Billy might need some company just as desperately as he does.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	(Love Me) Like I'm Not Made of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in YEARS so bare with me here. I was just so pumped for HWOL this year and thanks to my amazing pals on twitter for encouraging me to do this <3 love yall. Follow me there @billysprettyboy and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Its been a while!
> 
> Big thanks to @swankystuckup1 on twitter and @pwuthyboi also on twitter for helping beta, you guys are incredible!
> 
> And of course to Liz (@QueeriousV) for being so sweet and kind always, actual fave for life.
> 
> The idea for the fic came from my own surgeons advice to just constantly massage scar cream to help with the healing and fading of my scars, and I literally cannot stop thinking about Harringrove ever so of course I had to do this. Title taken from the song by the same name by Lykke Li.

Fall was hardly a season in Hawkins. The summer was over in what felt like a blink of an eye, and winter was just around the corner. The air was always crisp and cold, and the rain never stopped. Steve was just happy it wasn't snowing yet. He had been putting off getting his winter tires. His dad normally did it for him, but now that he was a ‘working man’ he insisted he pay for it himself. Steve was actually almost shocked that his dad hadn’t left the newspaper open at the apartment listings page yet. 

After the battle of Starcourt, he felt relieved at having just normal people stress to deal with. Worrying about being on time for work, if he should try applying for schools again and trying to keep the kids young and innocent. Steve had actually found himself being less of a free taxi service for the kids recently. He started feeling accustomed to towing Billy around. Max had practically begged him to help her brother, and Steve caved pretty quickly. She said his dad wouldn’t acknowledge Billy at all and Susan didn't have the balls to stand up to him. 

There should have been no way Billy survived. They all saw him impaled by the interdimensional monster with their own eyes. But his body was scooped up by some government officials and only a month later Billy was back in Hawkins, breathing but not moving much. The kids had a theory that they shot him full of some super serum like Captain America, but Steve had no idea what any of that meant. Dustin had even pleaded with Max to let him come over to ‘test’ Billy for any new super powers. That obviously was never going to happen.

Billy still had some pretty frequent check ups, but was on so many pain killers that Max had hid his keys. So that's how Steve wound up driving him to and fro. 

The drives started off awkward and quiet. Billy wasn't exactly thrilled to be living and Steve wasn't sure how to talk to him. He knew Billy hardly left his room, and wouldn't show his face in town. He wasn't exactly sure why; everyone who was there thought of him as a hero. A very lonely and depressed hero. Steve would try and fill the silences with basic small talk. Mentions of the weather changing, new movies that were coming out and even tried asking Billy what his favourite food was. He hardly ever got answers from him at first. Steve struggled with trying to distract himself from the hotness he constantly felt while crammed in his BMW with his former bully.

Eventually Steve started feeling sorry for him. Having to watch him hobble out of the house and into his car. He was much pailer now, and skinnier. He often wore three times the amount of clothing he normally did and a pair of sunglasses, even when it was raining. Steve had seen him without them twice. His eyes looked sunken in and the bags under them were dark and deep. He tried not to stare too often, sure that it would only make things worse. He found himself almost missing the old Billy. The buff, tanned dick head who would swagger into Scoops just to tease Steve about his dumb sailor outfit. Maybe he missed pretending not to stare at his near naked body perched in the lifeguard stand, or maybe he just missed his life before he had this many near death experiences on the regular.

So Steve started to play the music Billy liked in the car. Started taking the long way home so he could at least be out of his room for a while longer. He tried talking to him about basketball and embarrassing stories about Tommy. Anything small he could think of that might actually interest him. Steve was nearly amazed with himself at how well he seemed to know the blond. Billy never said too much at once, but he quickly went from completely ignoring Steve the entire drive to actually offering a few words here and there. He didn't exactly seem happier but his presence changed from doom and gloom to just docile. It was strange, but the previous King of Hawkins High was actually looking forward to the drives with Billy.

“Are the painkillers at least good? We once raided Tommy's mom's medicine cabinet after she had surgery. Man, those were wild.” Steve asked with a small chuckle remembering how spaced out he was the night, swearing the ceiling and floor had swapped places as Tommy tried to talk to the tiny people living in the walls. 

Billy gave out some sort of small grunt. “Just kinda make me tired.” 

Steve nodded his head. They pulled up to the massive building outside of town where Billy had to go for tests. 

“Well I could always get you some weed. At least that's fun. Plus its been pretty helpful for me whenever I… ya know, get the shit kicked out of me.” Steve tries to make it lighthearted with a slight grin. 

He found himself going from being grumpy about having to chauffeur the guy who broke a plate over his head to slightly anxious when he was around. And from the anxiety blossomed some nervousness. Not that he was scared that Billy was going to hurt him again, he was pretty sure they got past that. It was a sort of excited feeling. He couldn't really explain it, he was almost enjoying being around the blond. He could sort of feel butterflies in his stomach when he pulled up on Cherry Lane, but there was no way he was ever going to say anything to anybody about it. 

“Yeah I don't think hotboxing my room is exactly going to keep me in the house. Pretty sure my dad is just waiting for the day i can work again so he can throw me out without looking like the worlds biggest piece of shit.” Billy grits out. 

“You could always come over to my house. My parents are going away on some pre-Christmas holiday. Place is all mine for at least a week.” Steve taps his fingers on the steering wheel, unsure of why he feels a heat creep onto his cheeks all of the sudden. 

He didn't mind his parents going away all the time. Not when he had Nancy to keep him company or was in high school and could throw massive parties. But everything was different now. Outside of the short time he spent with the revived boy, he really just had robin, the kids and family video. 

“Sure.” Is all Billy says as he gets out of the car, slowly making his way to the building. 

**

Three days later Steve's parents were on a plane to a different country and he was standing at Billy's front door. Normally he just sat in his car waiting for Billy to come half limping out of the house. The check ups had all been pre scheduled up to two months in advance, and the time never changed so it basically became clock work to the two boys. Besides, Steve felt wildly uneasy around Neil Hargrove and the few times he had talked with Max’s mom he nearly fell asleep in the middle of the conversation.

“Thank you so much for getting him out of the house. It can't be good for him to just lie in bed all day. I know he needs to rest but I worry… I'm just not sure what I can do.” Susan bites her nails. 

“Yeah well, what are friends for.” Steve smiles. Not even sure if he and Billy are friends. They definitely aren’t enemies any more. It’s not like they’ve ever hung out before Billy sacrificed himself to save a kid he hardly knew. Steve guesses that driving someone 20 minutes outside of the city and back once a week doesn’t really count as hanging out, but it’s the most time he’d ever spent with him.

Billy comes hobbling up behind her, he's not wearing his sunglasses and is just in some sweat pants and a hoodie. It's the least amount of clothing Steve has seen on him in a while. His hair even looks like he put some effort into it, the carefully crafted curls seem to almost shimmer in the cold Fall sunlight. 

“Oh don't forget about your cream Billy!” Susan calls, waving a bottle of lotion around. 

“Thanks.” Billy mumbles as he heads for the car ahead of Steve. 

He turns on some Metallica as they drive away, eyeing the bottle of cream in Billy's hand but not wanting to say anything. Steve’s got about a million and a half questions he wants to ask him, but feels like he might choke on his own tongue whenever he feels himself about to say something. But he keeps looking back at Billy’s lap, where the bottle rests between his thighs.

“Its for the scars. Doc said to apply it three times a day.” Billy doesn't make eye contact, just stares out at the road ahead of them. 

“Do you, um. Do you have a lot of scars?” He's not really sure if he should be asking. Pretty sure that's the last thing you should ask someone. Steve’s an idiot but it doesn’t take him long to figure out that the reason why Billy wears so many damn layers compared to his usual open buttoned shirts, is because he’s probably not as proud of his body anymore.

“I was killed by some demonic alien the size of ten houses. What do you think.” Billy all but side eyes him. 

“Right.” Steve clears his throat. “I got a few joints and pizza. I also picked up a few movies from work. I'm not really sure what you haven’t seen so I just got some of the newer ones.” He quickly shifts the subject.

“You know you don't have to be so nice, Harrington. You don't owe me shit.” Billy's looking at him now, he can feel his glassy eyes burning into him. 

“I never said I did. I was just going to do this, but by myself. Figured we could both use the company.” Steve shrugged. He was actually looking forward to having another guy to hang out with. A guy his own age and not going through puberty.

Steve was always aware of Billy’s short temper, and was worse now whenever he hadn't taken enough pain meds. He could understand. He didn't know anyone who was exactly cheerful while in mass amounts of pain. And it's not like dying and then being brought back to life was an everyday pain free experience. It took him weeks to fully recover from the Russians, he couldn't imagine Billy was on the path for a speedy recovery. 

“Here, pick a movie and I'll grab the weed. Do you want some pizza? Something to drink?” Steve asks once they are in the house. 

“I'm fine.” Billy groans out as he sprawls onto the couch. 

Steve comes back with a box of pizza, setting it down on the coffee table with an empty cup to ash in. He lights the joint and passes it to Billy. He watches as a wave of relaxation and relief seems to wash over his whole body on the first inhale. Billy lets out a soft sigh on his exhale, and Steve tries not to have it replaying in his head over and over. 

“Shit ain't bad Harrington.” He extends his arm out to Steve to pass the joint back. 

“Did you decide on a movie?” Steve asks after taking a few pulls and passes it back to Billy. 

“Fright Night.” 

“You sure? Not exactly upbeat.” Steve smiles awkwardly. 

“We've seen worse in real life, I think we can handle it. Besides, I don't want to watch any of the mushy girl shit you picked out.” Billy's smiling too and it makes chest feel hot. He hadn’t seen him really smile in a long time. 

“Breakfast club isn't mushy girl shit. I was kinda proud of myself I was able to snag it actually.” Steve says cockily. 

“Good for you. We're watching Fright Night.” Billy talks around a mouthful of pizza. 

Steve puts on the movie but hardly watches. He's focused on Billy the whole time. Trying to see if he looks any more or less in pain. He seems relaxed. Fully stretched out Steve's couch, devouring pizza like he hasn't tasted anything better. 

“How do you feel?” Steve hears himself ask before he realizes he's even thinking it.

Billy turns his face away from the tv. He stares at Steve for a moment, like he's looking for the answer that Steve wants to hear. 

“Not awful. Not great.” 

“What hurts the most?” Steve's voice is low, like he doesn't want anyone else hearing him asking.

“My back. That's where the biggest scar is. Its arm went straight through me. Doc said they had to do some crazy shit to my spine so I could walk again. Got metal rods n shit. That's half the reason why i can't walk properly, but at least i can walk.” 

It's the longest Billy has talked for. Weed normally turns Steve into a chatterbox so he figured it was probably doing the same to Billy. That, or maybe he finally wanted to talk about it.

“That's so cool. You're like…. part robot now.” Steve's got a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yeah i guess so. Didn't think that robots felt any pain though.” Billy absently rubs at his chest. 

“That just means you're human.” Steve weakly says, watching Billy's hands as it slides back and forth between his pecs.

“Unfortunately so. I should go put my cream on.” Billy struggles a little getting up, wincing slightly as he rises to his feet.

Steve watches him walk to the bathroom with the bottle of cream in hand. He turns back to the tv and kills the joint. He thinks of making a Bionic Woman joke but figures Billy probably wouldn’t find it very funny. He has no idea where he stands in Billy's head. Sure that it has to be somewhere closer to friends than pure hatred, he hasn't been making the same threats as he did in high school, and why else would he agree to come over? He distinctly remembers the California Keg King being way more about beers and shots than smoking joints or pipes, so it couldn’t just be that he's that desperate to get stoned again.

There's an array of muffled grunts followed by a crash and a bang coming from the direction of the bathroom. Hesitation is not something that crosses Steve's mind. He's rushing down the hall before he can start dreaming up the worst case scenario. Sure, he felt nervous around Billy, but he’d been experiencing anxiety ever since the night as Jonathans. Knowing what's lurking in the trees behind his house is not a thought that likes to stay at the back of Steve's mind.

“Hey are you ok?” He knocks on the bathroom door. 

When there's no reply he instantly feels his stomach sink and opens the door. He sees Billy sitting on the floor, one arm out of his sweater and looking defeated. 

“Do you, uh. Do you want some help?” Steve moves slowly from the doorway, hands drawn out in front of him cautiously like he's approaching an injured animal.

Billy doesn't say anything, just looks up at Steve. 

“Here, come on. Let me help.” He crouches down to put Billy's arm around his shoulder and lifts him up. 

“Its fucking pathetic. I hate this shit. I can't even take my sweater off. I'm sick of it.” Billy bites, trying to hide his teary eyes but losing the battle.

“Hey, it's ok. Healing is hard. Just tell me if I'm hurting you.” 

He fists his hand in the bottom of Billy's hoodie. Slowly lifting it up over his head and pulling the sleeve off his arm. He tosses the plush sweater to the ground and makes for his loose white shirt. Billy sighs a few times so he moves slower with getting his shirt off. He gently pulls his it over Billy's head, careful to not pull his arms up too high. 

Billy stares at the floor. Refusing to look at Steve as he assesses Billy's bare torso. It's not as bad as Steve was expecting. There's two scars on either side of him, the size of baseballs and in the shape of flowers. There's one massive scar in the middle of his chest. They are each a deep red colour and are slightly raised off his skin. Billy's not skinny, at least not as skinny as Steve, but he's lost all his muscle definition. To say he looks completely different from the start of summer isn't totally off base, but he still looks exactly like Billy. Still looks like the guy who creeps his way into Steve’s dreams from time to time.

“See? Not so bad.” Steve says unable to look away from him.

“Not so bad? I look like fucking Frankenstein. I'm a horror show Harrington.” Billy grabs the cream and starts to massage the scar on his chest aggressively. He crutches his nose up and slows the pace down.

“I don't think so. I think it's kinda cool. Makes you look like a badass.” Steve says softly, trying to comfort him in a non awkward way. Not sure if he can trust his tongue to keep what he actually wants to say at bay.

“Well you're the only one.” Billy moves to start on his left side scar. 

Steve sort of forgets that it might be weird to watch a guy massage his torso with cream. It doesn't even cross his mind that it might make Billy uncomfortable, but he can't seem to look away. Completely drawn to how Billy's skin moves under his own touch.

“Do they hurt to touch?” Steve asks, feeling like he's no longer in his own body.

“It's not too bad. Kinda numb. Feels strange more than anything, like I'm not actually touching my body. Sorta hurts when i have to reach around to my back.” Billy's just staring at himself in the mirror the whole time he talks. 

“I could do it for you.” Steve blurts, watching Billy's face.

Billy looks up at him through the mirror. His eyes had turned a little red from the joint, mixed with the threat of tears possibly breaking through the barrier and pouring down his face. 

“I mean, I don't mind, and if it hurts, I could help, it's not a problem.” It's almost like Steve's trying to convince himself it's okay. 

But Billy doesn't say anything. Just keeps staring at Steve with a semi blank stare. He's about to jet out of the bathroom and act like he never even asked. But then Billy's handing him the bottle of cream and moving closer to the counter so Steve has room to move behind him. 

He takes it in his hand, pumps a healthy amount into his palm and gently presses it to the scar on Billy's back. It's not much bigger than the one on his chest, but there's a deeper straight line of scarring that starts between Billy's shoulder blades and ends just above his hips. 

He starts to massage the cream in, applying light pressure and working in small circles. He looks up at Billy to try and read his face, to see if he's hurting him. Billy's looking right back at him, watching Steve in the mirror as he stands behind him. Steve looks at himself too, and then back at Billy. The scarred tissue feels much different than the rest of his warm skin. It's still smooth, but thicker, almost tough.

“This okay?” 

Billy grips the counter top as Steve dips lower, following the line of the scar.

He closes his eyes as he says “yeah. Feels nice.” There's a slight sigh in his voice.

Steve squirts a bit more cream into his hand and keeps working at his back. Carefully darting his eyes between Billy's face in the mirror and how his back muscles seem to relax completely under the touch of his finger tips. He can feel it more than he can see it. He finds himself beyond grateful for having the aid of weed to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest

Steve digs his thumb lightly into the skin just outside of the bottom of the scar. A sound comes from Billy and he's got his lips parted, eyes closed and head tipped back slightly. So he keeps working around the scar a bit. Billy lets out another relieved sort of sound and Steve notices how red Billy's face has gotten. A slight blush creeps down his neck and kisses at his chest. 

“Stop.” Billy abruptly says, voice sounding rougher than usual. 

“Sorry did i hurt you? Sorry. I didn't mean to, shit. Sorry Billy.” Steve rushes out, quickly taking his hand off of Billy's blushed skin like it burnt him.

“No. It just- i just. No. It felt nice. Really nice.” Billy refuses to make eye contact again and starts reaching for his shirt. 

Steve stands back a bit confused. He presses his back against the wall slightly and watches Billy, trying to read him. 

“Lemme help.” He tries to gesture to Billy's sweater.

But Billy stops moving, just holds his shirt in his hand and looks questionably at Steve. And Steve's not really sure how to take it so he goes to bend down and grab his sweater. And then he sees it. Sees the tent in Billy's sweatpants. 

He tries to look away, he really does. But even as he bends back up and holds Billy's sweater in his arms he can't look away. He feels his own blush creep upon his face. He clears his throat, trying to think of something, anything to say. But Billy quickly moves for the door, shirt still in hand. 

Steve stares at the empty space in the bathroom where Billy was a second ago. Hears his bare feet pad on the wood floor down the hall. He tries to snap back to the moment, and starts heading back to the living room, brain feeling like it's swimming in outer space. 

When he gets there Billy is sitting on the couch, struggling to get his shirt back on. He hovers for a moment, then goes to sit beside Billy. 

“Sorry. It's…. been a while.” Billy says absently. 

Steve places the hoodie in his lap and says “wanna smoke the other joint?” 

And Billy quickly rushes out a yes, eager to talk about anything else in the world. 

Steve reaches over and lights the joint. He tries not to think about it, knows it'll only make it worse. But he gets it. Tries to tell himself that it's been a while for him too, and that explains why he feels excited. Not like he's getting any action right now either. Totally gets how Billy feels, and that's why he's sporting a half chub as well. That and the weed is really good, he's relaxed. Nothing else to it. 

He turns slightly to Billy, holding the joint up for him to take it. Steve's hyper aware of how Billy's fingers lightly graze his hand and tries to focus on anything else. Like how Billy's lips look as he sucks on the joint. How deeply pink and full they are. And how thick Billy's fingers are, holding the perfectly wrapped weed so gently. He tries to distract himself away from the blood rushing south in his body and watches the smoke leave Billy's mouth. He watches his eyelashes flutter as he takes another drag, and notes how brightly blue his eyes are as he gazes back at Steve.

He takes the joint to his own lips once Billy hands it back to him. Not at all thinking about how damp the end feels after just being between Billy's lips. And not thinking about how soft it would feel if he was to press their mouths together, or how it would taste. Instead Steve's closes his eyes and pictures it. He’s really not helping himself in any way.

It's not the first time he's done it either. There have been a few nights Steve has found himself with his first tightly wrapped around himself, pumping furiously with images of Billy behind his eyes. The first time was in high school, when he was unable to get the memory of watching Billy walk out of the showers after practice. Eyes zeroing in on the way he swayed his naked hips as he walked away from Steve.

He chalked it up at first to just being how Billy looked just like Rob Lowe. He’d seen The Outsiders more times than he could count on one hand. And had plans on ‘losing’ St. Elmo's Fire once it hit DVD at family video. But then Steve couldn’t stop thinking about him, and it wasn't like Billy was letting Steve have a moment of peace. So he called it his guilty pleasure, and told himself it was alright because he didn’t have feelings for Billy. Because Billy was a dude, and a major asshole.

“Steve?” He hears a gruff voice say next to him.

He opens his eyes and hums out a noise. Billy’s face somehow closer to his.

“Thought you fell asleep for a second there.” He says around a smile.

“No, just… feel really good.” Steve nearly slurs, still a bit lost in his imagination.

“Yeah?” Billy lets out a small chuckle, taking the joint back from Steve and finishing it off. “Me too.”

He feels Billy's body heat before he actually feels him. Pressing up close against his side. He hovers there for a moment, watching Steve's eyes, searching for something in the big deep browns. And before he can find it Steve's planting his lips softly to Billy's. He relishes in the plush feeling of lips, and at the feeling of Billy kissing him back. He lets out a small sound from somewhere in his chest and moves his hands from Billy's sweater in his lap to actually physically on Billy. He grabs around his waist and pulls him tighter to him, deepening the kiss.

Billy opens his mouth to let Steve's tongue dance inside. He reaches over to touch Steve's chest. Steve wonders if he can feel how fast his heart is beating and if it's even actually happening or if the weed in his brain is encouraging his fantasies to become that much more vivid. He quickly decides he doesn't care as Billy starts to move onto his lap. He pushes his sweater away and straddles Steve, thighs pressing to either side of him. He nibbles at his ear instead of going back to his lips.

Steve switches his position of hands on either side of Billy's hips to cup at his ass, gently encouraging him to grind down into him. He lets out a gasp while Billy sucks wetly around his neck and snakes a hand up his shirt. He feels the groan coming from Billy as the head of his dick pushes into his abdomen. Steve squeezes his cheeks as he lifts his hips up slightly, needing some more friction on his own raging hard on. He captures Billy's lips again in a desperate kiss, wanting to feel as much of Billy as he can.

He's drowning in the pleasure of having Billy attack his mouth. Living for the heat and pressure of Billy sitting on his dick. All of Steve's thoughts are clouded by the tiny sounds coming from the boy on top of him, and is determined to hear more. He lets his hand drift from his ass to slip down into Billy's sweatpants. He rubs tenderly around the base of his dick, moves his hand upwards slowly and gets even more excited when he feels the wetness coming from the tip. Steve grips his full dick and starts to stroke in time with his hip thrust. Billy breaks the kiss to let out a cry. He stares up at him in awe. Watches carefully as the blonds eyes scrunch close and swollen lips fall open to let out a string of breathy moans.

“Fucking Christ you're hot.” Steve pants out.

Billy's eyes snap open. Pupils fully blowing the blues out till it's nothing but a slight halo in his eyes. He dives his face back down and kisses Steve eagerly, trying to muffle his sighs. But he stops and moans into his lips as Steve drags his thumb along the slit of his dick, slicking the head with more precum. 

“That feels so good, Steve. More, fuck I need more.” His voice is so gone and Steve's ears are singing.

Steve uses his free hand to pull back some of Billy's hair and lightly digs his teeth into his neck. Switching between soft bites and hot kisses. Billy rocks his hips into Steve, fucking his cock into his fist faster and harder with each thrust. A few mumbled curse words falling from his lips. It's rough and it's dry, but neither of them had felt anything better.

“Thought about this so many times. Can’t stop thinking about how gorgeous you look.” Steve all but whimpers into Billy's neck.

The brunette pulls his head back to get a look at the Californian god. His face in full blush which only helped bring all his freckles to life, his lips full and rose-coloured, and chest heaving in deep pants. Steve's never seen anyone look so damn good in his life. He takes his hand from his hair and cups at Billy's chest, fondling slightly at his right peck. He watches as Billy's eyes close and his eyebrows knit together, a deep and sharp sound pours from him.

“Shit, am I hurting you? Sorry I just can’t help myself. We can- we can slow down.” Steve spits out quickly, stopping all physical movements. He scouts between the blown out blues for any sign of hurt or pain.

Billy moves both his hands to cup Steve's face, holding him still. He kisses him gravely. Puts every ounce of energy he has in his body into it, and has Steve mewling. It's electric and perfect, just like Billy. Steve knows in that moment just how ruined he is, and will remain. And he wants to cry out when the blond stops kissing him. He inches his head away slightly, still so close that his lips are just barely ghosting over the other boys. Billy pants hotly, mouth still open and gaze locked onto Steve.

“I swear to God Steve, if you stop or slow down one more fucking time… you wont live to regret it.”

And Steve's smiling big and excitedly. Hardly has to move to crash their lips back together. He puts his hands wherever he can, just wanting to touch every part of Billy he can, wanting desperately to map out every feeling and commit it to long term memory. He goes to spit into his hand that was just around Billy's leaking cock and quickly shoved it back into his sweatpants. Grips even tighter than before and works it with pure eagerness.

Billy's quick to match the pace, trying hopelessly to speed it up further. His own hands squeezing one on Steve's shoulder, and one into his deep brown hair. Practically riding Steve into the couch. He brings their foreheads together, whining out at how much better it feels with the slickness of Steve's spit.

“Amazing, so fucking amazing Billy. I’m so close. Want you. Want you so badly baby. Wanna feel you cum, wanna, fuck. Wanna taste you.” Steve babbles out, fucking his hips up wildly into Billy's ass. 

Billy tries to bite his lip, tries to keep the gut wrenching moan from ripping out of him as he cums. He pants out frantic swear words as Steve doesn't let up. He feels tears prick his eyes as he ruts once, twice and three more deep times until the brunette's head is hitting the back of the couch and a symphony of breathy moans fill the air around them. He struggles to catch his breath, lifting his head and looking at Billy like he's some sort of angelic being. He pulls his hand from his soiled sweatpants and puts two of his fingers into his mouth.

Billy doesn't even try to fight the moan that comes from him. Watching Steve take him cum into his mouth and drag his saliva-cleaned fingers from his lips. He can't resist, dives deeply back into kissing and licking into Steve, still panting out.

“That.” He starts, but Steve doesn't let him finish, keeps kissing him.

“That was fucking amazing.” He lets out, having to gently push Steve back for a moment, both of them still panting.

Steve laughs breathlessly. “You're incredible.”

Billy pecks at his lips a few times “You're a wet dream come true.”

They finally take a real moment to fully catch their breaths. Still smiling like idiots. Steve's rubs his hands up and down Billy's thighs. Half rubbing off his own spit-cum mixture and half because he doesn't want to stop touching him.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Steve offers, already getting a little uncomfortable with his own cooling jizz.

“Yeah probably. Can I borrow some pants?” Billy chuckles.

“Only if I can help you rub cream into your scars again.” Steve cranes his neck up to kiss at any part of Billy's skin again.

“Fuck yeah.” He sighs out. “Any time you want, pretty boy.”


End file.
